


Trick - or - Treat

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2019 [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Children, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Past Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Reunions, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Trick or Treating, Widowed Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Castiel is about to give up on the trick-or-treaters coming to his door when someone he hasn't seen in years is on his doorstep.Day 31 Prompt: Ripe + Flip Through





	Trick - or - Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last drabble. I'm kind of sad for it to end.

Castiel was about to give up on the trick-or-treaters because the temperatures were dropping. He was nearly out of candy anyways. Castiel lived on main street in a historic Victorian home and always saw lots of trick-or-treaters. He expected to grow to a ripe old age living here and teaching at the local elementary school. Parents, the students and his fellow teachers all seemed to like him. He just wished he had a man to share it all with.

Moving back to the town he’d grown up in, had been a hard choice. His father needed him close by. His father Chuck Shurley, best selling author, had sadly been diagnosed with Alzheimer’s Disease recently. Chuck lived in an assisted living but Castiel needed to be close in case his father needed him.

He was just walking to the front door to turn off the porch light and set the remaining candy on the porch, when the doorbell rang. Castiel walked to the door making sure his black angel wings didn’t knock anything over. He’d decided to dress as kind of fallen angel given that he was named after an angel.

When he opened the door there was a little boy who was maybe four or five years old. He was dressed as Spiderman and behind him was the boys father, Castiel surmised dressed as Batman. “Trick or Treat!” said the boy before he pulled his Spiderman mask off. “Daddy it’s itchy.” The boy said handing the mask to his father. 

Castiel was just about to drop some of the candy in the boy’s blue plastic pumpkins when he noticed the father staring at him. “Cas?” came a deep voice that was distantly familiar.

“Yes. Do I know you?” Cas asked after dropping the candy in the pumpkin.

“Yeah.” The man took off his mask. “It’s me… Dean.”

“Wow, Dean Winchester, it’s been what…at least fifteen years?” Cas said smiling. Castiel and Dean had been friends for a time when Cas had been a freshman and sophomore in high school. When Castiel had come out as gay, his mother, Naomi, had shipped him off to a boarding school, in hopes they could change him. They didn’t of course and his mother passed away when he was in his first year of college. His father was more accepting and allowed Castiel to live his life the way he wanted.

“You’re back?” Dean said sounding surprised.

“Yes. My father has Alzheimer’s. I came back to watch over him. I teach second grade at the elementary school now. How about you?” Castiel said trying to distract himself from the fact that he was still very attracted to Dean.

“Sam and I run a construction company building houses.” Dean said distractedly. Dean seemed to not be able to take his eyes off him. It was like Dean thought he was going to disappear if he did. 

“And your spouse?” Castiel asked looking down at the little boy who was riffling through the candy in his bag.

“I’m widowed. My husband Benny was killed in the line of duty two years ago. He was a cop, we lived in New Orleans at the time. I moved back here to help Sam with the business and be with family.” Dean said fidgeting nervously.

“I’m sorry to hear that Dean. Would you and….”

“Ben.” Dean supplied.

“…Ben like to come in and warm up. I was just about to give up for the night.” Castiel asked.

“Sure that sounds great.” Dean said taking his son’s hand and pulling him inside.

Castiel took some deep breaths. Dean had been married to a man. He had always thought Dean was straight and that he didn’t have a chance in hell. Castiel turned off his porch light and sat the remaining candy in the chair by the front door. His mind was racing but he made himself calm. He needed to be a good host.

“I was about to make some hot chocolate. Would you all like some?” Castiel asked as he led them to the living room.

“That would be awesome Cas.” Dean said as he sat down on the couch. Ben ran to the kitchen playset Cas had in the corner of his living room. “Do you have kids?” Dean asked.

“No, I have that for my cousin Gabriel’s kids. They come to visit me often.” Cas said heading to the kitchen. It was open concept so he was able to continue to talk to Dean. “He married his college sweetheart, Kali. They have two boys and a girl. They are all spoiled rotten, especially by me. I’ve always wanted kids but I’ve not found a man to settle down with.”

“Really. Are you not dating anyone?” Dean’s voice held interest.

“No, I am not Dean. Have you dated anyone. I know it must be hard after losing your husband.” Cas asked as he brought three cups of hot chocolate into the living room.

“I dated a couple people but nothing ever went past the second date.” Dean answered before turning to his son. “Ben… hot chocolate?”

The little boy raced over and took a sip while his father held it. “Gooood.” The little boy cooed. 

“What do we say to Mr. Cas?” Dean asked his son.

“Thank you, Mr. Cas.” The boy cried before running back to the playset.

“They don’t have much of an attention span at his age.” Castiel said looking at the boy fondly.

“No they don’t. Cas I’ve missed you. I have a confession to make. Back when we were friends in high school, I had a crush on you. Back then I was so far in the closet that I had trouble even admitting I liked you in that way in my own head.” Dean was blushing as he confessed.

“Funny. I was crushing on you then as well.” Castiel couldn’t help but nervously giggle.

“You’re not seeing anyone?” Dean asked for clarification.

“No Dean.” Castiel sat smiling knowing what was about to happen.

“Would you be willing to go to dinner with me Saturday. Ben is staying the weekend with his Uncle Sam.” Dean asked with so much hope.

“I’d love to. If things go well, I’d like to do an outing with you and Ben sometime too.” Castiel said looking fondly at the child.

“Really? I’d love that. Ben and I our a package deal.” 

“Yes.” Castiel said giving Dean a gummy smile.

“And you’re okay dating a single father?” Dean still seemed worried.

“I’m more than okay with it. I love children and have always wanted them.” Castiel said hoping to dispel any of Dean’s doubts.

“Alright. Awesome Cas. I’ll pick you up Saturday 6pm.”

“Perfect.” Castiel said and they exchanged numbers.

~~ Ten Years Later ~~

Castiel pushed the stroller that had their six month old daughter, Claire, in it. She was dressed as Olaf from frozen. Their three year old son Jack was holding his seven year old sister Emma’s hand. Jack was dressed as Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story and Emma was dressed as Wonder Women. Ben who was now fifteen was dressed as a cop to honor he deceased father, Benny. Every year the family would take a trip to New Orleans to visit his grave.

Dean walked proudly next to Castiel dressed as Woody from Toy Story. His husband jumped at any opportunity to dress as a cowboy. Castiel was dressed as Constantine. Dean had straightened his tie earlier when they were getting dressed. Castiel tended to put them on backwards all the time. Dean had whispered in his ear, “I can’t wait to take this off you later, Babe.” To be honest Castiel couldn’t wait either.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated.


End file.
